Comfort you
by Phiafairy
Summary: Just a short, smutty one shot of Orihime comforting Ichigo after the loss of his powers.


Ichigo was laying on his bed, his forearm resting over his eyes as he silently cursed. He felt useless, his soul reaper powers fully gone. He was no longer able to connect with the departed, unable to protect those he cared about. His fist clenched painfully at his side as the frustration built inside him, trying desperately to harbor the scream he wanted to let out.

A soft knock sounded on his room door followed by an equally soft voice.

" _Ichigo? Can I come in?"_

" _Yeah"_ he answered back with a sigh.

Orihime cautiously entered the room closing the door behind her.

" _A. Are you okay?"_ She asked tentatively inching closer to him.

" _Yeah, I'm just trying to come to terms with everything that has happened."_ He responded removing his arm and turning to look at her.

She watched as a forced smile came to his lips, she hated seeing him like this. The man she loved was crumbling slowly in his own pity. The last two years he was dedicated to protecting those he cared about and those who couldn't protect themselves, now he was lost. She wanted to comfort him, but how, she thought as she came closer to his bed. He sat up at her approach allowing her to take a seat next to him.

She took a steadying breath and suddenly embraced him, wrapping her arms snugly around his back and forcing his head to rest on her shoulder. He stiffened briefly but soon relaxed gripping her waist as he began to sob lightly against her. She was there for him no matter what and he needed it. She slid closer into him leaning on his lap, his eyes opening at her movements. She knew he would never make a move on her and she wanted him to know just how she felt, she needed him to know. Her hands reached up to cradle his chin string into his brown eyes.

 _O.. Orihime, what a. are you doing?"_ He asked between sobs, suddenly taken back by her actions.

She looked into his face closely watching for revulsion but only noted a shy confusion. Without a second thought she brought his face down and kissed him gently, allowing all her feelings to radiate into him. His eyes widened in shock before fluttering shut and returning the kiss. She leaned back panting softly to look at him.

" _Orihime?"_ She stoppen him by placing a finger to his lips.

" _Let me help you feel better."_ She told him.

She was nervous but if he would let her, she was going to show him just how much he meant to her. She pushed him down and straddled his hips leaning down to kiss him again. He responded quickly opening his mouth to tangle tongues with her. Orihime was a beautiful girl, he never imagined he would be in this position with her.

Orihime reached down in between their bodies and unbuckled his pants pulling his hardened arousal out. He hissed into her mouth as her soft hand gripped him and began to pump. She turned her skirt up sliding the crotch of her panties to the side before settling herself down onto him. She gasped in slight pain as he clenched his fingers into her hips.

" _Orihime?"_ He questioned straining not to react impulsively.

" _Shh. I want this. Unless you don't?"_ She panted, a note of hesitation dripping thickly to her words.

In response to her pained expression he grabbed her more securely and bucked up strongly into her. She shouted out in pleasure pushing into him and circling her pelvis. Her hips slid forward against him rubbing her clit along his pubic hairs, her hands digging into his abs as he grunted her name. Him reaching a hand up to confidently fondle her breast.

She panted and lifted her bottom up off him slightly before pivoting forward sliding almost off him before sliding down to the hilt once more. After a few slow pumps Ichigo became impatient and reached down to finger her clit before shamelessly asking her to move faster. She obliged increasing her pace and slamming down with more force. He groaned out her name before releasing, her folling him panting his name over and over again.

She leaned down into him and placed a chaste kiss to the corner of his mouth.

" _I love you Ichigo, and I will five times over and in five different lifetimes."_


End file.
